Harry's Birthday Revenge
by IggyA
Summary: This is the sequel to my last story Draco's birthday surprise.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters and places. I own nothing except the idea.

This is the sequel to my Draco's Birthday surprise story.

( Draco's PV)

I woke in bed alone on the day after my birthday. The bed is cold. I wonder where Harry went. Taped to the bed was a note it said,

_Draco,_

_I know that you probably are going to be mad at me for leaving without waking you up first , but I just went to go get breakfast from the bakery down the street I will be back in 15 min. _

_Love, Harry_

Well he better because I am hungry and horny. " I hope that he got my favorite bagel." I say moodily.

(Harry PV)

As I walk out of the cafe I see a sex store called Sex Machine. Draco and I always said that we were going to see what they had in there and this would be perfect for my revenge. I walk inside the store and all I see is sex. Sex toys, Outfits, dolls, everything. As I walk through the aisle I see a magical dildo called the Heavy Creamer, the worker says all you have to do is touch the dildo with your wand and boom it will start moving on its own hitting you or your partners prostate every single thrust. It will keep on doing that until you get to the brink of orgasm then it stops then after you cool down for a bit it will start again until the it taste the magical signature of the person that started it. After that the dildo will keep going until the person orgasms.

"It sounds perfect. How much does it cost?" I said trying not to let my giddiness show.

" 11 Galleons sir." The man said in a flirting gesture. " Would you like someone to try out this fancy new toy with you?"

" No sorry taken" I said almost running out the door to get home to Draco.

(Reader PV)

As Harry walked into the door he saw Draco sitting there drinking a tea and acting like Harry just didn't walk through the door. As Harry came around to kiss Draco, he turned away. Harry asked Draco what was wrong.

" I've been sitting down here waiting for your sorry arse, because you said you were going to be home in 15 minuets! I have been down here waiting for twenty whole mph..." Draco moaned as Harry stuck his tongue down his throat. While Draco was distracted Harry picked him up dropped off their breakfast and went up the stairs to their room.

As Harry set Draco down he saw the bag Harry was carrying.

"What's in the bag?" He says while watching Harry get dressed.

"Well you remember how I said I was going to get revenge from yesterday." Harry says mischievously.

"Yeah." Draco says starting to get nervous, when Harry said that he was going to get revenge he meant it.

"Well there was this store across the street from the bakery" He said while waving his wand and watching as Draco's hands were tied to the headboard. "And I went inside and saw this toy to help me."

"Oh." Draco said as Harry was fully naked hard and getting the lube. When Harry came back to bed he widened Draco's legs and slowly started to prepare him for the toy.

"It's a very special toy after it is put inside it will hit your prostate over and over until you are close to orgasm and the it will stop. It will keep doing this until I let my magic touch it and the you will orgasm so hard." Harry said as Draco moaned and spread his legs so wide wanting it done so badly. As Harry unwrapped the toy and stuck it into Draco he stared down at him. He looked so beautiful all spread out like that as Draco moaned like a class A whore. when Harry turned it on Draco was done for. He almost reached orgasm 7 times before Harry finally took mercy on him and let him finally cum.

" So Draco love what did we learn here?" Harry asked in a voice that expected an answer.

"What is a surprise stays a surprise." Draco said tiredly already falling asleep.

"Good I'll see you when you wake up" Harry said kissing Draco then getting up to take a shower after having so much cum sprayed on him.

Well I guess we will probably be doing this again Harry thought as he stroked himself to completion while thinking of how Draco looked during his little revenge.


End file.
